


Second Chances

by Juliejul6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Drama & Romance, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliejul6/pseuds/Juliejul6
Summary: Dean Winchester Met Castiel Novack at Boston university, and Castiel changes Deans life. Ten years later they share a simple life in Texas, living out their dreams...until one fateful day something tragic happens. What if ten years of your life disappeared?? Does a profound love deserve a second chance??





	1. Chapter 1

"There you go." Dean Winchester said, scooting himself out from underneath the red 1965 Cadillac. His face and hands were completely black with grease and as he sat up he squinted his eyes up at Eddie, one of his regular customers. "She's all good to go." 

"Thanks man." He told him as Dean got up and walked over to wipe his hands on a towel. Dean was thankful he wore a black shirt today, cause he'd made the mistake many times and wore white. 

"It's a nice car. She should last you forever if you keep her in good condition." Dean said wiping his hands on the towel and stepping up to stand in front of him again. "She's beautiful." 

"Yeah she is." Eddie said. "Never see a lot like her these days."

Dean smiled and shook his head as he admired the car. "No you don't. I have a sixty seven chevy impala my dad gave me when I was sixteen. Still works like champ." 

"No shit." His voice was shocked and fascinated at the same time. 

"Yeah. Wanna see her?"

"Yes. Please." He said with excitement, and Dean led him to the back of the shop where the impala was parked. "Oh my God. She's a beauty." 

"Yup yup. Kept her up all these years. My dad bought her way back in sixty seven. She doesn't look a day over five. I work on her constantly though." He said running his hand softly down the smooth surface of the hood. 

"Hey, you know, me and my wife are having a cook out later. You should come over. We could have some beers and talk cars. Bring your wife. I'm sure my wife would love to have someone to talk to. She doesn't have much friends since we moved here to Austin." He said pointing to Deans gold band he had on his ring finger. 

"Oh I um, I can't tonight. It's me and my husbands anniversary. I promised him we'd actually have a night to ourselves for once." He said with a half grin. 

"Oh. Husband? I'm sorry. I didn't know." Eddie said feeling like an ass.

"No no. It's okay." Dean said putting a hand up. "But maybe we could swing by this weekend or something. I'm sure Cas would love to. He moved out here with me too from Boston five years ago after we finished college. But he travels a lot. He's a chef. So he doesn't get much time to make friends." 

"Well that sucks. How long you guys been together?"

"Ten years. Tonight will be our fifth wedding anniversary." Dean told him, and Eddie could see how much his eyes lit up when he talked about him. 

"Well happy anniversary." 

"Thank you. Thank you." Dean was smiling ear to ear. "But yeah we'd love to this weekend if that's ok with you." 

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Alright. I'll talk about it with Cas tonight." 

They started walking back to Eddie's car and Eddie thanked him again for fixing it. 

"It's no problem. We'll see you this weekend." Dean told him as Eddie got in the car and shut the door. 

"Looking forward to it." He said and started the car and Dean waved to him as he drove off. 

Dean shut the shop down then. He had promised Cas he'd be home early and he knew he'd be in deep shit if he wasn't. He locked up, got in the impala and started the ride home. 

As Dean drove down the dusty road of Texas, he smiled to himself remembering how Cas and him had met ten years ago. Dean had always been a wild frat boy, and mostly into girls until he met Castiel Novak. 

TEN YEARS AGO  
2007  
Boston

He had been cramming for a test on a Saturday night that he had put off studying for and Cas walked in with some of his friends. Immediately Dean felt butterflies flap against his stomach as he watched Cas take a seat with his friends. As Cas took a seat he looked over and caught Dean staring at him. Dean was chewing on his pen and he smiled at him. Cas had the most beautiful face he'd ever seen, and his face instantly grew hot and he looked away out of Cas's gaze. He didn't want to look like a creeper, and he didn't even know if Cas was into guys. 

A couple days later he saw him again at the book store buying books for a physics class. Dean approached from behind him and touched his shoulder. Cas turned around to see who was trying to get his attention, and his crystal blue eyes met Deans. Butterflies swirled around in his stomach instantly. 

"Hi." Dean said, licking his lips nervously. "I'm sorry. I just...saw you the other day in the library and I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Dean Winchester."

"I know who you are." Cas told him. 

"You do?"

"Yes. Everyone knows who you are. You get around you know?" Cas said and he looked toward the front door as someone walked in caught his attention. 

Dean knew what he meant about getting around and he felt like a fool for even trying to approach him. He deserved better then him probably, and he really had no place bothering him. "Oh. Well...I just wanted to say hi. I saw your face and I thought..." Deans eyes left his and he looked down at the floor. His face grew hot with embarrassment. 

"You thought what?" Cas tilted his head. "That I was cute."

Dean looked up and smiled shyly at him. "You have a really cute face."

Cas smiled and pressed his lips together. "Yeah well...I've heard some stories about you. And I don't wanna get caught up in your spell."

"My spell? What spell?" Dean said, his smile vanishing and a scowl appearing on his forehead. 

"Whatever spell you get these girls under. You're handsome, daring, and everything they want. You sleep with them and move on. I deserve better then that. I'm not someone you can just toy with."

Dean stepped closer to him and put his hands on Cas's waist. "What if I don't wanna toy with you. What if I really think when you walked in the other day that it was love at first sight. That you could change me." 

Cas's eyes widened and his heart began to race inside his chest. He could feel the hotness of Dean's breath on his lips, and what lips he had. They were perfect butterfly shaped and his jaw was tight and smelled like sweet after shave. Cas felt his head began to spend with arousal as he looked down at them. "You don't even know my name." Cas said, his voice shaky. 

"I want to. Tell me."

Cas licked his lips still watching Dean's as if he was expecting them to touch his. "C...Castiel." 

"Castiel." Dean smiled at him, and pressed himself against him, and Cas began to feel weak in his knees as he heard his name roll off Dean's tongue. "Cas." 

Cas smiled shyly. "No ones ever called me that before."

"Well if it's okay I'd like to call you that." Dean said, as his face got closer and closer to Cas. He was staring down at Cas's lips and thoughts of just recklessly kissing him right then came to him. 

"That...that's fine." Cas stuttered nervously, looking around to see if anyone was watching them. 

"So Cas...can I take you out some time?" 

A smile formed on Castiel's lips. "You actually wanna take me out?"

"Of course. I'm not fighting for you for nothing here. I wanna get to know you. I wanna get to know everything about you. I want you to tell me everything." 

Cas looked away quickly out of Dean's intense gaze and licked his lips again. "Yeah. If you'd like you can come over to my place and I'll cook dinner for us."

"I'd love that. What time?" 

Cas looked at him and smiled, feeling himself blush. "Seven?"

"Seven it is." Dean said and Cas opened up the note book he was holding and quickly scribbled his address down. Dean took it and put it in his jean pocket. "Alright. I'll see you tonight." 

He winked at him and walked away out of the book store. Cas closed his eyes and tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart, but all he saw was Dean standing there, handsome and bold in his brown leather jacket and jeans and his hazel eyes boring into his intensely. He knew it was probably stupid to get involved with him, but for some reason he couldn't stop himself. Something about him had him hooked and drawn in. 

Seven came quickly and Cas was busy scrambling with the pots and pans and trying to figure out what to make. He didn't know what Dean liked or if he would even like his cooking. He decided to settle on something simple. Burgers and fries. He could do that well. 

He started them and started cutting the tomatoes when Dean knocked on the door. He went to it and answered it, eating a piece of tomato as he did. Dean stood there and smiled at him. 

"I'm here." He announced and Cas smiled, the sunset reflecting off his blue eyes. 

"Come in." Dean stepped inside and smelled the food right away. 

"Whatever it is, it smells delicious." He told him and Cas went back to cutting the tomatoes. 

"It's hamburgers. I couldn't figure out what to make cause I didn't know what you like, but how can you go wrong with burgers."

Dean gave him a half grin. "You can't."

Cas looked up at him and motioned with his hand to the table. "You can have a seat. You want a beer?"

Dean took a seat and smiled up at him. "Sure. Id love one."

Cas turned around to the fridge and took a beer from it and handed it to Dean. Dean popped it open and took a sip. As he lowered it, he watched Cas very neatly cut the tomatoes. "Damn, you're really good at that." 

"Well, I've been taking cooking classes. I actually wanna go to culinary school and be a chef."

Dean raised his eye brows at him. "That's impressive. I could see it."

He looked up from cutting and smiled at Dean. "Really?"

"Yup. Chef Castiel." he raised his glass as if to cheer to it and took a sip. 

Cas laughed and shook his head. "You're crazy."

Dean cocked his head and gazed at him. "I think I'm crazy about you." 

Cas's smile slowly faded and he continued to cut the tomatoes. "You know nothing about me."

"I'd like to. I know two things now. You're name and you want to be a chef." He held up two fingers to Cas and smiled as if he was proud of himself. "I'm making progress."

Cas laughed softly and shook his head. "True."

"So tell me about yourself." Dean said and sat back in the chair watching him take the tomatoes and place them neatly from the cutting bored to a plate. 

"Well, I'm from here. Born and raised on the west side. I don't really have family. I don't talk to my them anymore, for reasons I keep to myself. I just broke up with my girlfriend a week ago. She cheated on me. You know I'm trying to be a cook. I like gardening and to read." He flipped the meat in the pan and paused for a second, trying to think if he missed anything. "That's pretty much it."

Dean smiled, so fascinated by him he couldn't take his eyes off him. "You had a girlfriend."

"Yup." He answered him and put the meat on a bun and added mayo and ketchup and lettuce and tomato. He scooped some fries off a pan and placed them on the plate next to the burger and sat it in front of Dean. 

"How did you find out she was cheating?" Dean asked him. He wanted to know everything about him. 

"She told me. She said I was too emotional." he chuckled to himself. "Imagine that."

Dean picked up the burger. "Does she know your bisextual?"

Cas looked at him as he poured himself some orange juice. "Did you?"

Dean didn't answer that. He just took a bite out of his burger instead. He chewed slowly and then his eyes widened. The flavors of the meat filled his mouth and he moaned as if he was having an orgasm and pointed to it. "Oh my god. This is good." 

Dean's mouth was full when he said it and Cas smiled delighted he liked it. "Good." 

Cas sat across from him and dug into the burger right away. Dean watched him with a huge smile on his face. He couldn't stop smiling at him. He was perfect and he really was crazy about him. 

"So tell me about you." Cas said picking up some fries and eating them. "What about your family?"

Dean took a swig of his beer to wash down the food before he talked. "My mom passed away of cancer when I was like five years old. My dad kind of abandoned me and my brother when we were teenagers. So I kinda ended up taking care of him. He's the only family I really have."

Cas looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear all that. You guys are probably really close."

"Oh yeah. Nothing comes closer then that." 

"My childhood was kinda similar to that except I didn't get abandoned. I abandoned them."

Dean raised his eyebrows at him. "Really? Why?"

Cas shrugged his shoulders and put a fry in his mouth. "My dad was abusive. He was a very very abusive alcoholic and the last time he beat me, I ended up in the hospital. I left because my mother didn't do shit about it. She didn't believe me even though I was literally laying in a hospital bed with broken ribs and a black and blue face."

Dean shook his head in utter disbelief. "That's terrible."

Cas wiped his hands on a napkin and shrugged again. "It is what it is. It's over. I'm happy now. All that counts."

Dean leaned forward with one arm on the table. "Did he do it cause he knew you...ya know...liked men."

Cas was shocked by the question but not surprised he asked it either. "I don't know why he did it. Could have been it. Cause I've always been into music and stuff. I play the piano. I like to cook. He probably saw signs. Bottom line, he was just an abusive alcoholic."

He played the piano? Was there anything he couldn't do? Dean was absolutely fascinated by him and he smiled at him. "You can play the piano?" 

He nodded as he chewed some of his burger. "I'll play some for you later."

"I'd love that." Dean told him. "So am I like...your first date with a guy."

Cas looked at him nervously and shifted in seat. "Actually yeah. It's hard to date the same sex for me. They're either taken or really really girly. And for some reason, I'm not attracted to that kind of guy. I like real men. I guess you can say like almost straight men which is hard to find someone like that whose open to both sides."

He understood completely what he was saying and he smirked at him. "Do I fall into that category?"

Cas felt himself blush so much and he looked out of Dean's intense gaze and smiled shyly. "I...I don't know yet. I think so." 

Dean smiled as he sat back in his chair and took a drink of his beer. "Well it's a start."

Cas smiled at him and then stood up. "Come on. I'll show you the piano." 

Dean got up and followed Cas into his bedroom where he had a piano placed in the corner of the room that he took a seat at. He leaned against the door frame and watched him play a Beethoven number with a smile on his face. His eyes gazed over him and butterflies swirled in his stomach as Cas looked up at him and smiled as he played. When he felt the butterflies swirl a second time he slowly stopped smiling and realized something. He was falling in love with him, and he was falling hard. He was different then anyone he'd ever met. He was not only cute, but had a beautiful heart and soul and it was like all he wanted to do was protect him and take care of him forever. 

The feelings got stronger a few moments later when Cas lit his fire place and turned on the radio to some soft music, and sat next to him on the couch. The song I Wanna Know What Love Is began to play and Cas looked at him and Dean felt his whole face grow warm. How could he have this strong of an effect on him? 

"I'm sorry about your dad." He told him, his eyes searching his. "I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt you. You're such a sweet guy and have such a kind heart. I just don't understand it."

Cas looked away and watched the flames crackle for a minute. "Yeah. I don't understand either."

Dean could see the pain in his eyes and he reached up to touch his face. "Hey, I won't let anything hurt you like that ever again if you'll let me in. I'll protect you." Cas felt himself lost in Dean's eyes and he felt like he had him under some spell. He felt himself start to shake inside as he stared down at Dean's lips as he spoke. "Let me in baby...please" 

Cas leaned forward and kissed him, softly at first, his lips hovering over Dean's top one and then he pulled away. Dean looked down at Cas's lips as he pulled away. They had been soft and gentle on his and he began to crave them again already. He leaned forward and kissed him harder this time, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him toward him. His mouth hovered over Cas's again and again. The song playing in the back ground and the smell of Cas's cologne made his head spin. 

Cas pulled away from a second, his lips swollen from Dean's kiss and he licked them still tasting him. "I don't want this to be a one night stand. I don't want to be just another one of your flings."

Dean caressed the soft skin on his cheek with his thumb and stared into his eyes. "You're not. You're different. I don't know how, but your different. You stir feelings in me I don't understand. I think I'm falling for you Cas."

Cas stood up and took his hand. "Come on." 

He led him to the bed room, which surprised him because the fire place had been lit in there too. The only light in there was the burning flames. He pulled the sheets down and walked over to Dean and pushed him down on the bed. He hovered over him, holding himself up with his arms and kissed him again. He sat up and took off his shirt which made Dean crave his body when he saw his shirtless skin. He sat up and ran his hands down his body and began giving his stomach soft kisses down it. Dean flipped them over and Cas moaned as he watched him and his mouth opened warmly and wetly all over his belly and just below his navel. 

"I think your stomach is my favorite thing." He smiled up at him. 

Cas smiled down at him as he slipped his hands into the back of Dean's jeans, sliding them over his ass while Dean continued giving kisses on the side of Cas's neck and then when his pants were kicked off he started on his lower body again. He pulled his pants down and confined giving him whisk, breathy kisses. Finally his tongue found the tip of his penis.

"Oh fuck..." Cas moaned. "Stop Dean. Slow down. Let's take it slow." 

Dean looked up, his hair caught the glow of the fire. "Why?" 

Catching his breathe, Cas sighed. "I thought you weren't trying to seduce me."

"I lied." He winked at him but in a playful way. He crawled up next to him and pulled the covers up over them and took him in his arm and kissed him with tenderness. "She really hurt you didn't she?"

Cas nodded slowly. Dean's hand curved around Cas's throat, he stroked it with his thumb. "Baby, I'm not gonna hurt you okay. I'll never hurt you. You have me fully, If you'll have me." 

"Why do you want me?" Cas asked him. 

"Because I love your heart. It's hard to find someone like that. And you're kind and smart and you don't care what the hell anyone thinks of you. You're brave."

"I'm not..." he mumbled and Dean kissed him again. 

"But you are. And you deserve all the love in the world. I want to take care of you. Baby let me..."

Cas was making yearning sounds even before Dean lowered his head and closed his lips against his nipples and sucked on it. His hand moved down to appreciate his waist and then shaped over his hip and thigh. He touched his stomach playfully and lightly scrubbed the area beneath it with his knuckles. He touched the delta of springy hair, and his eyes turned dark with lust. "I'm gonna make you come." He murmured against his lips. 

"I want to."

"I can tell you're a virgin aren't you?" He slid his hand to take his dick in his hand, and Cas raised his hips slightly to accommodate him as he tried to nod. He was already hard. He began to stroke him slowly at first. 

"Dean." He gasped with pleasure. 

"Shh. Just enjoy."

His thumb fanned back and forth on the tip a few times then back to stroking him, faster this time while he planted kiss after kiss on Cas's sweet mouth. 

"I think it's about to happen." Cas panted between kisses. 

"Not yet. Talk to me. I never get to talk in bed. I wanna prove to you this isn't a one night stand."

"Talk?" He couldn't even think. "About what?"

"Anything. I just wanna hear your voice."

"I...I don't.."

"Talk Cas."

"I liked watching you drink that beer tonight."

"What?" He chuckled against his lips. 

"It was very manly the way your lips touched the bottle. And you're messy when you eat. It was adorable." 

"You're crazy." 

"You're making me crazy."

"Am I?"

He inched his head down and stroked his belly with his tongue. His hand continued to stroke him fast and then he replaced his tongue with his mouth. 

"Dean." He cried out. He clutched a handful of Dean's hair and tilted his hips upward toward the heat of his hot mouth, toward the swirling magic of his tongue. 

He gave one last thrust and Dean felt the hot liquid shoot back into his throat. He swallowed it and lifted his head up to look at Cas, wiping the corner of his mouth. 

Not until after the after shocks had subsided did he open his eyes. Dean's face was bent low over his. Damp strands of hair stuck to Cas's forehead. Dean brushed them to the side gently. 

"What do I say in this moment Dean?" Cas said out loud. 

"Nothing. Your face said it all." He replied gruffly and kinda chuckled. "I've never watched anyone's face before."

Cas was touched by that. "I've never had sex before. So I...I don't know. So I don't know if you did it right or not?"

Dean glanced down at Cas's flushed chest, and the sweat on his stomach. "I did it right." 

Lovingly, he combed his fingers through Deans hair. "I thought you wanted me for the wrong reasons. I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you when you approached me." 

Dean shook his head, strands of brown hair falling over his green eyes. "No. You're the only man I want right now. You're the only man that's been in my head since I first saw you. You're the only man I'm dying to fuck. It's stupid and probably wrong for me to want you. It's complicated as hell. But right or wrong, I want you." 

He pushed his legs up, and imbedded himself firmly inside him. "Understand?" He pushed higher, and hotter, and groaned. "Understand." 

He made himself understand.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUY!! This story is actually one of my favorites that I have written. It’s finished. But I’ll be posting chapter by chapter. Please give me a kudus if you liked it. Also follow me on Instagram at @destiallove I also have a rp account I work hard on with special destiel edits @imapla_winchester1979 I’m on both of those accounts a lot. Love you guys so much. And honestly I’ve almost given up on writing and it’s my dream so please let me know what you think.

A year later, Cas was still going strong with Dean. They saw each other every day, and they didn't care who saw them kiss in the parking lot or even passing each other between classes. It was obvious how deeply in love they were. Dean even brought Cas a rose one day and Cas wore it all day behind his ear. It was the sweetest thing anyone ever did for him and he loved it. Dean treated him like gold, and was always the first to wanna beat someone's ass if they said the least disrespectful thing to him. Cas had been hurt so many times in his past life, Dean would make sure no one would hurt him again. 

That day he got the rose, Cas was walking to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Dean was still in class for another ten minutes and they were supposed to meet up there. He bought himself a cup of noodles and sat down quietly at a table and ate it as he studied his culinary book. 

"Castiel." 

Cas looked up from his book and saw his ex girlfriend Rebecca standing in front of him.

"You need something?" He kept his voice stern and  monotoned. He didn't want anything to do with her. 

"I just want to apologize to you for everything."  
She smiled sweetly at him, but he didn't return it. 

"It's fine. I'm really over it and you. I'd like to get back to my studying please."

"What? Your stupid cooking crap?"

Cas looked up at her again and his blue eyes bore into hers angrily. "You come here and apologize and then criticize me. We're off to a great start of any friendship we could have."

She chuckled to herself and ran her fingers through the side of his hair. "I was just kidding Castiel. And I didn't come here to just apologize, I thought we could have a little fun tonight."

Cas smiled sarcastically. "No thanks. I have someone now."

She rolled her eyes. "You mean Dean Winchester? That's so pathetic. You're just lusting over him. Dean is a wild frat boy. Bottom line."

"Used to be." Cas corrected her. "He's changed. A lot. And he loves me and he treats me right. But it's none of your business anymore."

"He's right." A rough voice said from behind her. She turned to see Dean standing there smirking. "It is none of your business. So adios Becca."  

She laughed and then looked at Cas. "Are you serious right now?"

Cas didn't say anything. He knew Dean would handle it. 

"Listen Becca..." Dean started 

"It's Rebecca you douche bag." She turned her head back to look at him. 

"Becca..." he continued and stepped up to her. "Leave my boyfriend alone. He doesn't want to be bothered by you. And he's trying to study which is what you should be doing instead of spending so much time with your legs open."

He was smiling the whole time and Rebecca stared into his intense eyes for a moment before she walked away with a loud huff. 

Cas smiled at Dean as he leaned in to kiss him when she was gone. "Thank you. You got rid of her. I was wondering when you were gonna show up." 

"Sorry I was late." He said taking a seat next to him at the table. "Stupid professor wouldn't shut the hell up." 

Cas laughed. "Who? Mr. Steel?" 

Cas has had his biology professor before. He had a very monotone voice and liked to talk a lot. 

"Yes. I was like trying not to fall asleep the whole time." He made a snoring noice and Cas laughed and gazed at him. 

"I missed you." Cas said staring at him intensely.  

Dean smiled at him too and took his hand from on the table. "I missed you too. Listen, I was thinking something."

"Uh oh. That's not good. It's hard for you sometimes." He said playfully. 

"Shut up." He smiled at him. "No I um...think we should move in together. Get a place. We're really serious now and I know that I love you, and I want to wake up to you next to me every morning. And I want you to cook for me and be there every day when I get home."

Cas couldn't stop smiling. "I'd like that."

"Really?" Dean asked him shocked. "I thought you'd be afraid."

Cas shook his head, still gazing at him with love in his eyes.  "Nah. I'm not afraid you'll abandon me anymore. You do nothing but try and protect me from any harm and you've proven your love for me over and over. I'm not afraid."

Dean intertwined his fingers with his as he held his hand firmly. With his free hand he push a little hair off of Cas's forehead. An adoring gesture he always did to him. "Good cause I'm not leaving you." 

And he meant it. 

Dean moved in to Cas's place two weeks later, his brother helped Dean with carry on the boxs. The three boys had all his stuff moved in to Cas's place in ten minutes. 

When they were done, Cas smiled at Sam and put his hand out. "I never got to introduce myself completely. I'm Castiel."

Sam gladly took his hand and gently shook it. "I'm his brother Sam. I've heard a lot about you."

Cas smiled shyly at Dean as he put his arm around him, hooking this fingers on to his belt loops on his jeans. "Yeah thank you Sammy. We appreciate it really."

"I know. You two make a cute couple. I hate to say it."

Dean looked at Cas, and gazed at him with intense love in his eyes. "Yeah. We are." 

Sam smiled and gave them a small salute. "I got night classes. I'll see you guys later." 

"Alright Sammy. I'll see you around."

Dean walked Sam to the door and watched him get into his car before he shut the door. Him and Cas were alone now, and were beginning their first steps of their life together. 

It was as perfect as they both thought. Two years went by and Dean decided to take Cas out on a romantic date to a beautiful Italian restaurant and purpose to him. Dean ordered the most expensive bottle of champagne. Cas was surprised and shocked when he did and looked at Dean as much when the waiter walked away.   
“Dean that bottles six hundred dollars” But dean only shrugged and smiled. “Don’t worry babe. I can afford it.” 

He took out the ring after Cas had gotten up to go to the bathroom. When he returned, he went to take drink of the champagne and saw something sparkle at the bottom of the glass. He held it up in the light and narrowed his eye brows. 

"There's something in this glass." Cas said cluelessly and Dean licked his lips and chuckled to himself. 

"What is it?" He was smiling so big as he watched him dig it out with his fork. When Cas slowly pulled it out he gasped and put a hand to his mouth when he saw what it was. The ring was a platinum gold band, with diamonds laid flat inside all the way around. His heart pounded hard in his chest and it felt like room began to get a hundred and ten degrees. He looked up at Dean and two tears fell down either of his cheeks. "Is this...?"

Dean got up and stepped in front of Cas before he took a knee in front of him. He took the ring from Cas and tried to swallow the own knot in his throat. 

"Castiel Novak...I met you at a time of my life when I had nobody. I was so lost. They say you can't love someone unless you love yourself. And that's not true. You know why? Because I've never loved myself. But you. God. You.  I love you so much. I've never loved anyone like I love you. I never thought I could.  You make me so happy. I wake up every day and I see your sweet face and I thank God every day for bringing you into my life. Without you I wouldn't be able to breathe. So I don't want to. I don't want to be without you. So will you be mine Cas for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" 

Cas's face was soaked with tears and nodded slowly, unable to speak through the tears and the huge knot in his throat. Dean wiped the own tears on his face and placed the ring on Cas's ring finger before lifting himself up to kiss him. He pressed his lips to his, and tightly closed his eyes and heard the round of applause from everyone in the restaurant. His face grew hot from embarrassment as he stood up to see everyone clapping for them. He smiled and said thank you before he sat down again across from Cas. 

Cas quickly wiped the tears away and kept looking at the ring. He looked up at Dean. "Are you sure about this? You want me for the rest of your life. I'm a handful." 

Dean softly chuckled and took his hand from across the table. "I think I can handle it." 

People passed by them the whole night congratulating them and they thanked them and when they left the restaurant they were happy. They went home and made love, slowly and passionately this time with candles lit all around to set the mood. Afterwards Dean held Cas close to his chest and stared at the ceiling. "Ya know...I want to adopt a baby with you one day."

Cas laughed and lifted his head to look at Dean. "One step at a time babe."

Dean laughed too. "I'm sorry. I'm just excited for our future."

"Me too baby. Let's get married first. And I want that too. A baby would be nice. Be nice seeing you with one. You'd be a good dad."

"You'd be good one too."  He told him. "I have no doubt in my mind."

Cas traced small circles on Deans chest with his fingers, and was lost in all the emotions of the night. They both fell asleep smiling and thinking about their future. 

They were married in court in Texas that early June with Sam as a witness. Both wore a grey suit and tie, and Dean couldn't stop smiling at him the whole time in front of the judge. They wrote their own vows and said them to each other. 

"I now pronounce you Dean Winchester, and Castiel Winchester." The judge said. 

Dean kissed him at the end with tenderness and passion, tilting his head head back, curving his hand around the back of Cas's neck. When he pulled back, Cas's eyes stared back at him with love and adoration.

Because they both didn't have family really, The three of them went out to a bar to celebrate. Cas and Dean still in suit and tie, they all sat down at a table and ordered beers. When they were brought to them Sam held his up to make a toast. "I am happy for you two. And Cas, I've never seen someone look at my brother or make him as happy as you do. I seriously wish you two the best in your lives together."

"Thanks Sam." Cas said they clinked glasses and took drinks. 

When they put their beers down Sam said. "What are your plans?" 

"Well..." Dean said and looked at Cas and put his arm around him. "We're gonna move out here to Texas. I'm gonna open up a Car shop and work on classic cars. And Cas is going to apply for some chef jobs in the area. And from there..."

Cas cocked his head and glared at Dean as if to tell him to be quiet. Dean saw the look and smiled at him.  

Sam frowned as he looked at both of them. "What? From there what?"

"We're thinking of adopting a baby." Dean raised his beer to his lips and Cas shook his head. 

"Later. Not now." He said. 

"You two would make great parents."

"I thought so. But Cas is a little doubtful about it." He said looking at him, and when they left the restaurant they said goodbye to Sam  and began to walk to their hotel down the street. He put his arm around Cas and he sighed. 

"What's the matter?" Cas asked him with concern.  

"Do you not want to have a baby with me?" Dean asked him. It seemed like a weird thing to ask but he needed to get it off his chest. "You just seem to not want to talk about it when I bring it up."

Cas stopped and turned to face Dean. He sighed and then looked up at him. "It's not that."

"Then what is it baby?" He said taking his face in between his hands and staring into his eyes. "Tell me."

"My dad...I don't think I'd be a good dad at all. I don't wanna end up like him."

His eyes became soft and he shook his head and kissed him quickly on the lips. "You won't babe. If anything your dad will be the reason you would be a good dad."

"I don't know..." his eyes wondered and Dean tilted his head to hold his gaze. 

"Hey. Look at me. You won't. Okay? You're nothing like that son of a bitch. You're total opposite of the man he was. Got it."

Cas nodded slowly and Dean kissed him softly and ran a thumb gently down his cheek. 

That night, while they made love, Dean let Cas sit on top of him and have control for the first time. Cas rocked his hips back and forth and a strong steady rhythm and Dean closed his eyes and was lost in the emotions. 

He opened his eyes and ran his fingers softly down each inch of his body. Then he slowly reached down to take him in his hand and stroke him as he rocked against him. 

"Oh fuck baby." Cas moaned as he watched him. 

"I want to make you feel good baby. I want you to know what it feels like to be in control of anything. Take control baby. Take all that pain out on me."

Cas rocked harder against him, bracing himself against his chest, and actually started screaming. Dean groaned with the intensity of it and lifted his head back giving Cas access to kiss his throat. Cas's left open kisses, and his screams were muffled against his throat. They both came together in an earth shattering climax, and it took them both a few minutes to actually come down off the high. 

After Dean could see straight, again he lifted Cas's head up to look at him. "You're amazing. And you're gonna be a great father. Don't ever change." 

Cas nodded and kissed him softly. 

Time flew and four years later they did adopt a baby. They had signed up for adoption and they were told it could be awhile. But six months after they signed up Cas received a call that a baby girl was available to adopt, after the mom died during child birth and the father was no where to be found. They hadn't expected it to be so soon, so Cas and him decided for Cas to pick the baby up at the hospital and Dean would rush to the store to get all the necessities. 

Dean dropped Cas off at the hospital and told him he'd pick him up in an hour after he got back from the store. 

When Cas got inside and filled out all the necessary paperwork, which Dean would fill out when he got there, he was told to go to the nursery to meet the baby. Cas followed the nurse down the hall to the nursery and she told him to wait outside. He stood outside nervously and wait until the nurse brought out a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. 

"Oh my god." Cas put a hand to his mouth as he saw the tiny infant waving his hands in air crying. He put his arms out and the nurse laid her in his arms gently. He looked down at the beautiful child and his heart instantly filled with love. The baby was left alone like him and Dean had been and he knew as he looked down at her tiny body that they would not let that happen to her. They would protect her from any harm or hurt in world, and she would never know what it's like to hurt like they did because they would never abandon her. 

Dean appeared down the hall and approached Cas. "The nurse told me you were down here." He told him. His eyes lit up as he looked down at the baby in Cas's arms. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can." He smiled at Dean and placed the little bundle in his arms.  She held on to Cas's finger as Dean smiled down at her. "She's beautiful." 

"She really is." Cas said and caressed the baby's soft forehead gently.  "She's so precious."

"I think we should call her Mackenzie." Dean said and looked up at his Cas. "What do you think?"

"I like that." He smiled and gazed at him. 

The nurse watched them from a distance and smiled. They really were a beautiful family. 

They left the hospital with the new member of the family laying asleep in a car seat that Dean held. Dean placed the car seat backwards in the car and began to fasten the seat belts. Fiddling with them he struggled with it and Cas laughed at him from the passenger seat watching him.   
"Let me help."

He reached behind him and helped fix the seat belt and after it was finished dean got in the drivers seat of the impala and looked over at Cas. 

"I told you you'd make a good dad." He said with a look as if to say I was right and you were wrong, but it was a playful look. 

And he was right. Cas was very good with the baby. He would come home from working late and take over. One night Dean had been fast asleep and was so exhausted from working all day and taking care of her, that he didn't even hear her crying. Cas walked in the door with a rose for Dean and heard the baby crying from the bedroom. He went into the room and saw Dean face down on his stomach passed out. He smiled at that sight and placed the rose on the nightstand next to the bed so he would get it when he woke up and went to get the baby. He lifted her up in his arms and placed her on his shoulder as her cries quieted down right away. 

"Shh. It's okay." He hushed her and Dean lifted his head off the pillow and saw Cas leaving the room and groaned. He turned his head and went back to sleep. 

As he went into the living room and slowly bounced her as he paced the living room. She suddenly stopped crying and Cas put her down in her crib again. When he laid down next to Dean, he pressed his lips to his cheek and Dean slowly opened his eyes. 

Cas smiled down at him. "I love you." He whispered and Dean took him in his arms. 

"I love you too." His words trailed off and Cas smiled as he started snoring again. He traced Dean's facial features with his finger, running it along his jawline and the shape of his lips. He really was a beautiful man, and there was no one in this world who meant more to him then Dean. He kissed his nose and fell asleep and Dean felt it. He smiled to himself as he drifted into a deep sleep. 

June 2017  
Present day

Dean smiled to himself at the memories and put the visor down to block the sun from shining in his face. It was a beautiful Texas sunset. Golden red and bright and Dean thought it almost looked like heaven. He turned the radio on to some classic rock and sang to himself as he drove.  He was happy and he loved his simple little life. Cas, him, their baby, his brother Sammy, and Texas. God he loved Texas. 

Few minutes later he pulled into their drive way, and when he walked into the house he looked around and listened to see if he heard anyone. 

"Cas," he said and shut the door and Cas came out of their bedroom with a finger to his lips, hushing him. 

"I just got the baby to sleep for Sammy." He whispered. Dean smiled and put his hands on Cas's waist, pulling him against him by his belt loops. 

"Mmmm..." he groaned and pressed his lips to his. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too Dean." Cas smiled sweetly, his crystal blue eyes sparkled back him. 

"I can't wait for tonight." His eyes were full of lust and love for him. 

"To be honest, I can't either. We hadn't had time together in awhile." 

Dean kissed him again, this time harder.  He cradled the back of his head in his hand, his fingers running through the back of Cas's hair. When Cas pulled away slowly, Dean reached down and squeezed his ass. 

"Dean..." Cas said as if scolding him, cocking his head to the side and giving him a look. "You need to get ready. We don't have time for this right now. And you definitely need a shower. You smell like grease and sweat." 

He laughed at the sight and Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright alright. I'm going." He pushed past him and made his way to the bathroom and Cas went into their room to pack a bag for the night for the both of them. They were going to lake Austin, about 30 minutes from their house and rented a hotel room nearby. It was simple, but Cas didn't care. That's what was so special about their life. It was simple and he wouldn't ask for anything else in the world. 

In the shower, Dean let the hot water hit his back and he closed his eyes. His hands were on the wall of the shower in front of him as he held himself up. He tilted his head back and let the water run down the back of his head, letting every muscle in his body relax. 

After he emerged from the bathroom after he was finished, he appeared in blue jeans and blue t shirt. His hair was wet but combed back and he smelled of his after shave. 

Cas smiled at the sight from where he stood in the bedroom. He was so handsome and Cas's heart was full of so much love for him. He put the last bit of clothing in the bag and zipped it up. 

"Sam should be here soon." He told him. "I called him and he was on his way."

"Good." He walked up to him took him in his arms. "I can't wait to be alone with you." 

Cas smiled at him, his eyes searching his. "Me either."

There was a knock at the door and Cas went to get it. It was Sam and when he was inside He hugged them both. 

"Are you sure this is okay?" Dean just wanted to make sure because Sam had a wife himself. 

"Yes I'm sure Dean. Alicia is out of town for the night so, this will help me not miss her so much." 

Cas smiled at him. "Well, there is bottles already made in the fridge and she's down for the night. She usually sleeps through but just in case I made a couple bottles."

Sam nodded at him and Dean laughed as he put his jacket on. "Yeah and if she poops, you have to wipe front to back ok?"

Sam gleared at him. "Dean. I know how to take care of a baby."

"Yeah Dean he's not stupid. Stop worrying so much. Let's go." He grabbed his arm and led him out the door. 

"Bye guys. Have a good night. Happy anniversary." Sam said slowly closing the door behind them. 

"Thank you!" They yelled back at him as they got into the impala. 

Dean automatically turned on the radio as they drove down the road and the song I wanna know what love is was playing and Dean smiled. "Oh my god. This was our song in college." He said and turned it up. 

Cas looked over at him and felt his face grow hot. "You remember why?"

Dean looked over at Cas and raised his eyebrows. "How could I forget." 

"It was actually the moment I knew I loved you." Cas told him with a smile. 

"I wanna know what love is!" Dean sang out loud, hitting the steering wheel as if it was a drum. "I know you can show me! I wanna feel what love is!!!!" Dean was singing to it obnoxiously, screaming at the top of his lungs, and at first Cas stared him like he was crazy, but then he started laughing at how silly he was acting. He tried so hard not to, but he couldn't help it. He adored Dean and his face grew hot as he rubbed a hand over his face. He could still make him blush after all these years. Dean looked at him and started laughing too. They were just happy to be alone together finally. Dean was always at the shop, and Cas was always working at the restaurant. They also had little Mackenzie, and that was a full time job in itself. 

Dean stopped at a red light, looked over at Cas and smiled sweetly at him. Cas looked back at him with adoring eyes and took his hand next to him. Their fingers intertwined together perfectly. He really did adore him and his heart swelled with so much love for him at that moment. He didn't think he could love him more then he did at that moment. But he always said that and the Dean would do something that made him love him even more. He had changed his life and made him a better person. 

He was deep in thought about it when he glanced up, and looked behind Dean at the bright light that was coming towards them. It was so bright it was blinding and Cas knew right away what was happening. 

"Dean." Cas said out loud, but it was too late. Dean didn't get a chance to look or even say anything. The truck slammed into the side of the impala. Glass shattered and the impact knocked it off the road and into the grass, flipping it four times before it came to a stop upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!! This story gives me so many feels. When I wrote it I cried. What did you all think??


End file.
